


What's He Got That I Don't?

by Alazan



Category: Firefly, Supernatural
Genre: Boys Kissing, Dean Winchester Mentioned, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Past Relationships, Jealous Jayne, Jealousy, M/M, No real time or setting, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Jayne, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:32:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4150107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alazan/pseuds/Alazan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a job and like a lot of the time, some of the details were sketchy. Mal made a few different calls in the middle of the operation which led to them being chased and shot at. Typical day, really. </p><p>Except some Alliance personnel cornered Zoe and Simon and it would have gone all sorts of wrong had it not been for some mysterious stranger who isn't all that strange to Simon. In fact, once back in Serenity and Simon's patching up their visitor he seems rather chummy and friendly. Smiling like Kaylee would if she were shown a strawberry garden in bloom. Laughing and being touchy, though the last part was mostly do to the stranger being injured. Still, Jayne didn't like it. Didn't think it was necessary for Simon to want to know every damn story behind a scar or weapon. HE had scars! HE had weapons! Why didn't the doc look at him like that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's He Got That I Don't?

**Author's Note:**

> So...the part in the summery didn't make it into the story...well, it was more like the story continues off from the summery...?
> 
> I'm trying my hardest to write their speech, but it really is a challenge. So please bare with me on that front.
> 
> There will be phrases in here that I've gotten off of the Firefly Wiki and here you are:  
> Shwai = Handsome  
> Hwen Dan = Bastard, Jerk  
> Gorram = Version of God Damn  
> Ruttin' = Fucking  
> Mei-Mei = Little Sister  
> Ben Tian Sheng De Yi Dui Rou = Stupid inbred stack of meat  
> Zhan Shi = Soldier, Warrior, Fighter  
> Nuhn Tze Huhn = Real Man

" _I_ have scars! An' knives! An' guns! Load of em! I gots _load_ of everythin' that  _Hwen Dan_  is braggin' bout in there!" Jayne cried in exasperation from where he stood, glaring into the Med Bay. 

"We know Jayne. We've all seen em'. Even if we wish we hadn't." Wash responded casually as he and others spied into the Med Bay as well. The only people who weren't there were Inara, the Shepherd, and Zoe.

Jayne glared at the pilot but didn't say anything to that and went back to glare at the two behind the glass. "Why's the doc so damn interested in this _gorram_ stranger. Ain't anything special bout 'im."

"Well...he is kinda  _Shwai._ " Kaylee answered with a slight smile. It gained her a glare from Jayne. 

It was soon after Simon got plenty of threats of not playing around with Kaylee's emotions that he finally sat down with her and told her where he stood. He liked her, it was hard not to. But with taking care of River and running like they were, he didn't think he could dedicate the proper time to her and their would be relationship. And more sheepishly he admitted to being on the slier side of things. She was hurt at first, but they eventually fell into a friendship that seemed to get stronger as time passed. 

Heck, once when it was just them they actually lounged around trying to get passengers and rated the men that passed by. Laughing at each one's very silly and outrageous excuse as to why it would never work. 

Kaylee was brought out of her memory when Jayne scoffed. Looking over the young mechanic saw him seemingly get angrier as he crossed his arms. "No he ain't. Can't the doc see he's a  _ruttin_ ' merc?"

"Oooohhhhh..." Wash let out, smirk he had was shared with the Captain as he dragged out the word. 

Jayne looked at them with a raised eyebrow. Kaylee bit her lip to keep from giggling but her eyes were shining with laughter. 

"What?" Jayne demanded. 

"The green eyed monster is such a petty beast. Its judgment clouded by pride and arrogance." River said in a mysterious tone as she passed by them and headed towards the med bay. 

They watched as she entered, their temporary passenger turning away from Simon for a moment and smiles brightly when he sees River. She smiles back before embracing him tightly. They see the stranger laugh as he hops off the med table and spins her around in their hug. Placing her down he kisses the top of her forehead, but it was Simon's smiling at the sight that was captivating.

"So...I think the stranger ain't a stranger to the doc an' his sis." Mal said with a sly grin on his face before clapping his hands once. "Okay now. We're alive, we got the goods, everything is shiny. So go an' do what you'll need to be doin'."

Wash and Kaylee nodded and went off towards their usual stations. Jayne remained, arms crossed and frowning. He pointed his thumb towards the med bay and demanded, "What about that _sumbitch_?"

"What of 'im?" Mal asked.

"Ain't we gonna keep an eye on 'im?"

"Doc and River seem to be doin' a good job of it." 

"The doc's in there with a merc and only his moonbrained sister in there." Jayne hissed. "I say we stay an' make sure he don't try nuthin'."

Mal raised a questioning eyebrow and asked, somewhat amused, "Why'd we need to do that exactly?"

"We don't know 'im! He could be a purple belly for all we know. It's happen before." Jayne insisted, seemingly convincing himself more that the man with the doc and River was up to no good.

Mal sighed and rolled his eyes, "If the doc and  _Mei-Mei_ don't see him as a threat then he ain't. Look at em, that's the most I've seen the doc laugh and smile. With how careful he is bout people knowing him, he's pretty damn calm and happy. They're friends, let em be friendly."

"But-" Jayne began to protest.

Mal raised his hand to stop him. "Jayne, I gotta to make sure our client will be ready with our payment. This guy knows the doc and his sister. He helped us outta a scrap, an' he ain't charging us a piece of the profit even though he knows we're on a job. All he wanted was a ride..." Mal looked over towards the med bay where Simon just laughed at something the man said before turning back to Jayne, "Maybe somethin' more. But that's between him and the doc."

Jayne barely held himself from growling at the captain. "What the hell happened to your rule bout not messin' round?"

"That was bout the crew itself." he gave Jayne a pointed look before continuing, "He's just a passenger, not a crew member. And it ain't like people care much bout what I say bout the topic." he said the last bit with a shrug. 

"But-"

"I got work to do Jayne. I advice you find a way to keep busy...an' stay away from the med bay." Mal ordered as he walked away. Before he was out of sight he turned and pointed a finger at Jayne and emphasized, "I mean it!" 

* * *

 

"What the hell!?" Simon cried as he descended into his room, only to find Jayne sitting on his bed. 

"Good, he ain't with ya." Jayne let out a breath before easing back and making himself more comfortable. 

"Who are you talking about? But more importantly, why are you in my bunk?" Simon asked. Then he rushed to his things, "Have you been going through my things again?"

"That  _Ben Tian Sheng De Yi Dui Rou._ " he glowered at nothing in particular as he sat up straight on the bed. "An' no, I haven't." 

Simon gave an exasperated sigh, "His name is Dean. And you still haven't answered my question. What are you doing here?"

"I don't give a fuck bout what his name is. An' I'm here to make sure he ain't thinkin' of tryin' anything funny."

Simon was half way through mentally counting all of this things when he froze and turned to look at Jayne. He's been confused plenty of times by the merc in general, but this...this was new. Mostly because he couldn't understand why Jayne was being confusing. Most of the time he could grasp the basics of why Jayne does things. There's always a certain point where it _hurts_ to try to understand, but this was confusing from the get-go. 

"Funny?" he raised an inquiring eyebrow.

"He's twice your size an' I saw 'im take down three armed guards by himself. Takin' advantage of you would be no problem for 'im." Jayne said seriously. 

Simon's eyebrow twitched and he wasn't sure at what it was twitching about most. The hinting that Dean would take advantage of him, or that it was Jayne who was suggesting that. The young doctor shook his head incredulously, "Dean would never hurt me. He's a _good_ guy."

"Seem too sure 'bout that. What? You two were ruttin long before you came along Serenity?" Jayne demanded, anger rising in his voice. It was a different anger than what he usually had towards Simon. 

"What? No! I mean, he's my type, but Dean and I?" Simon laughed and shook his head, "No. We...we're kindred spirits. We clicked easily enough and respect each other but we've never crossed that line."

Jayne's brow was furrowed as he tried to decide what to do with what information. Needing more information he asked, "Why not?"

"Why not what?"

"Don't play stupid doc, it don't suit ya."

Simon sighed as he sat down next to Jayne on the bed, "One, the distance would leave very little to a relationship. Two, with our situations being what they were...it's just not possible. And lastly, after what he did for me, I can't dare to think of committing something that'll hurt what I have with Dean."

"I thought you said you ain't had nuthin' with 'im."

"I don't." Simon said simply as he stood and went to grab his sleeping clothes. 

"What'd he do?"

"He, along with two others, were the ones who saved River." Simon said simpled as he began to unbutton his shirt. 

It was quiet in the bunk, the only noise being the rustle as Simon removed his clothes and changed into his sleeping clothes. Once he might have been embarrassed, or even scared, of changing in front of Jayne, but not now. At that precise moment, he was really tired. 

"What's your type?" 

The question caught Simon off guard. He froze for a moment then turned to face Jayne and give him a sarcastic reply but when he did he was inches away from the merc. "Um...what?"

"Your type. You said you had one. What is it?" Jayne asked as he looked down at Simon. 

Simon tried to take a step back but Jayne followed him.

"Cos if it's anythin' like that  _Hwen Dan_ 'm gonna go ahead an' make a few guesses. 'm guessin' you're into strong men. Know how to fight. Stand their own. You were all smiles and impressed like when he talked bout his new scar. You know...I got scars...pleny of em..."Jayne fiddled with the end of Simon's shirt as he spoke. Simon was too stunned to do much else but listen. But he wasn't unaffected by it either. "If I had to guess I'd say you were into  _Zhan Shi._ But not like the captain...but a _Nuhn Tze Huhn,_ like me." Jayne said with a smug smirk as he looked down and saw how much Simon was being affected.

"I...I...Jayne I think you should-"

"What doc? Come closer?" though posed as a question, Jayne came closer and pressed himself against Simon.

"I...I'm..."

" _Mine_." he growled as he wrapped his arms around the young doc's waist and pulled him closer still, "If an' you'll want to be."

Simon licked his lips, his arms hanging off to the side, unsure of what to do with them. His mind was racing which wasn't unusual, except he wasn't actually thinking. Finally after a long pause he dared to ask, "Will you kiss me?"

It wasn't a request per say, but he remembered Jayne saying he didn't kiss whores on the mouth. If he was going to do _this_ with Jayne, despite the danger, despite the lectures or stares, despite it all, he needed to know he was more than just a fling or a temporary whore. 

He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt Jayne's lips on his. After the shock wore off, he knew what to do with his hands. One gripped Jayne's hair and pulled him closer while his other hand went to grope Jayne's groin. If the moan was anything to go by, it was going to be a fun night. But first...lots more kissing. 

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno, ta-da~...I like this pair, but I also like Simon and Dean and well...good as any way to start off eh? xD 
> 
> Again I'm sorry if I couldn't really grasp their speech right. I hope you guys like it...and...well, yeah. Thanks for reading ^^


End file.
